Shut up and just listen
by mayasjasmine
Summary: Maya always kept her feelings inside. But that's until a certain Green-eyed Cowboy cames to the picture. One-Shot!


**A/N: So after weeks of battling with myself i decided to share with you guys this little shot i wrote. I know it's not good and it probably has grammar mistakes since English is not my first language and this is my first shot. I'm looking forward to improve so just tell me what you guys think!:))**

 **Enjoy!**

The way he was looking at her.

Actually, the first time he was looking at her like that and she couldn't drown herself to believe it. It was only a look, yes. But the only thing that was actually going through her mind was one simply question: Why?

All this times she secrely wished he looked at her like that, like he did to Riley. One time at least, no more.

She never asked too much to anyone. She always keep her thoughts to herself, only accepting and suporting Riley in everything she did right? That's what best friends were supposed to be for.

Don't think she wasn't affected there at all, in fact it hurted her the most the fact that she couldn't share her feelings with anyone. She didn't want to bother Farkle, Riley or the Mathews with her stuff and her chidlish problems and just keeping it to herself was just the best and in the end, she prefered it like that. It was more easy for her.

" _Shut up and listen, just listen_ "

And slowly, it became her motto in life.

She learnt to not only shutting up her thoughts but her heart. To put her feelings aside and putting on the top the few only persons that "cared" about her.

And man, you can bet she did.

Everything was great, her life was "settled up" and Maya got used it, just because it was easier that way.

Then that Green-eyed cowboy from Texas came to the picture. Everything was still great at the beginning, since Maya was always with Riley she wouldn't have a problem with Riley's friends, if they were hers, they could be theirs.

But this time something was different and instanly Maya knew it. She knew it since she first saw him. She felt special, dfferent with him since they shared their first words, with him was different as with any other person she knew Everything was different and it was one of the strongest feelings she admitted to have and that's whats scared her the most.

She couldn't talk to Riley because if Riley liked him, she automatically didn't have a chance at him and not because anyone she told that, just because she learnt to put Riley at the top.

Her happiness was always first than hers.

In home there was was her mum, wich with they were still working things out. Plus was all day working so hard she probably didn't want to bother her a bit with her girly, teenager crush. Her mum was already doing fighting and trying her best to be with her, so the best decision was that ater all.

She thought that the life was just easier that way, anyone cared about her feelings at all and anyone got hurt. Sure they cared about her, let's dont' think wrong but they probably wouldn't last long as believing in her. Simple as that. That easier lifestyle didn't last long tho, someone needed to tell her that wasn't making any good.

The days passed as fast as she changed his nickname and she felt great, loving every second of it. She loved teasing him for where he was from, she liked to fight with him, to talk with him, understanding him. The way the words easily came out of her mouth as soon as he said hello. The ease with which she lost in the green of his eyes.. And how his smell, his touch, his hugs, his smile, how that simple guy made her feel home for the first time.

Oh man, how she loved having heart to heart talks, or staying up late talking with him. She was a girl with a sleep difficult so, those nights were better. She slowly was trusting him and it was one of the greatest feelings she could ever ask for. He believed her, he would let her rant for hours and he wouldn't compalain, he just sat there listening and understanding her in a way he and anyone would never know. She found herself wishing those nights would never end, she found herself finding her true love and she would silently pray to the stars to keep him forever at her side.

But my poor girl Maya thought that was just a one-sided crush and she, too scared to try anything, shyly stayed by his side. When he arrived, when he liked Riley, when he asked her advice. Every time they had a fight, everytime he was broken hearted, she was there to pick the pieces. And slowly, she didn't knew the change she was making on that guy and how wrong she was.

How great and funny he thought she was. How welcomed she made him feel. How he would ask to the time to go fast to spend more time with her, how he loved their staying up late talks who helped him, because he speaked his mind and Maya didn't judge a bit, how he would talk himself to finally realise, step by step; how he slowly was falling for his best friend. Because they were themselves when they were together, because everything felt brighter when he was with her and then, only then; he would feel the luckiest guy alive. Maybe it was easier, maybe because he had hide it for so long he simply didn't care anymore or maybe because he knew deeply inside, Maya wasn't like the others.

Because Riley complemented individually them well,

but Lucas and Maya completed each other.

And man, they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
